Moonfall Masquerade
by Dyrezz
Summary: In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a Legend. A legend held dearly by the royal family that tells of a boy. A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend. Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a Legend. A legend held dearly by the royal family that tells of a boy. A boy who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made him a legend. Done with the battles he once waged across time, he embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey. A journey in search of a beloved and invaluable friend. A friend with whom he parted ways when he finally fulfilled his heroic destiny and took his place among legends._

* * *

A lean man walked silently through the woods. Each step cracked against the dried, autumn leaves on the ground. He muttered to himself in mumbles barely heard over the leaves. His purple robes had a very regal appeal.

But he does not appear to be royal.

A large pack, that seemed to be twice this mans size was carried on his back. Strapped around the sides of the bags were masks. Each one had its own unique appeal to them.

The red-headed man continued to walk, all the while he muttered words, "Finally", and "After looking for so long".

In the man's hands was a mask. It was nothing unusual for this man. The mask had a very ominous vibe to it. Protruding from the sides of the mask were large spikes, The mask was violet and red, with accented lines of black, white and yellow. The shape of the mask was in a heart. Finally, there were two large, round eyes that looked to glow in the dark woods.

"To have found it after so long," The man muttered, rubbing his sleeve on the mask.

There was no response in the woods where the trees rose endlessly into the sky. It was obviously that the man was unaware of his surroundings when he stubbed his little foot on the root of one of the trees.

In his startlement and tumbling trip, the mask flew out of his hands and tumbled soundlessly against the ground.

"No! My Mask! My Mask!" He scurried closer to the mask. His fingers caressing the mask. His breathing was in panic as he inspected the mask. Nothing seemed damaged. His breathing calmed. "You are a tricky thing, aren't you?" He chuckled to himself. He lifted the mask into the sky, looking upon it with a wide grin. "Soon, you will show your potential,"

A crooked smile crept on the man's face as he brought his bag around and slid the mask inside carefully. He shuffled his bag back onto his back and continued walking. He begun humming a strange tune as he walked.

_Soon._

_But it is too soon_.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for being so patient these past few months. As of today, February 16th, I will be uploading a new chapter at least once a week on Mondays. Hopefully that will be good to get back into writing. I apologize for any mistakes or problems in this chapter, I haven't had a chance to look it over to edit. I hope you all have a wonderful week. Please enjoy my Fanfiction. If anyone wants to leave a question, or leave a review about anything, please do. I will respond to the questions in the following chapters without spoiling the story.**


	2. The Hero of Time

_**Chapter One: The Hero of Time**_

* * *

**What is this? I am posting a new chapter a week after the previous posting? This must be a new record! Or a cataclysm! Quick check to make sure the moon isn't falling XD. Anyways, Hello readers, here is the first, official chapter of this story. I would like to thank guitarfreak32 and narutopower1991 for favoriting this story, and guitarfreak32, jakeroo123, and Ravenext for following. I would also like to give LightWorldMidna a shoutout for helping with an edit and review of the chapter prior to posting.**

**If anyone wants to leave a question, please write me a review and I will answer the question in the beginning of the next chapter.**

* * *

Link sat in a courtyard looking up at the clear blue sky. His thoughts were far away, in a time that had yet to happen and most likely never will happen. He had been found lost in his thoughts for several weeks, looking up to the heavens and wondering what his life would have been like.

Link, while being only a child, was not a normal kid. He was on an amazing adventure, travelling all across Hyrule and meeting new friends. But his adventure was not just in this time, he had travelled back and forth between the future and the present in order to save the kingdom from a terrifying man who wanted to take over Hyrule. He learned many things, including one thing that still somewhat bothered him.

The fact that he was _not_ a kokiri bothered him.

The memories of his days playing in the woods with his friends passed in his thoughts. The laughter of Saria, the angry shouting of Mido, even the wise words of the Deku Tree crossed his thoughts - although thinking about the Deku Tree only brought a frown on his face.

He closed his eyes, seeing the faces of his kokiri friends. He inhaled slowly, hoping to keep the vivid images in his view for a while.

"Link?" a very familiar voice called out. She walked into the courtyard, with her gaze looking around at first before looking at him. She walked up and gave him a gentle smile, "There you are,"

The girl wore a clean, white dress that swayed along the ground elegantly with each step. She looked no older than he did, though he would never had guessed she was younger. Her hair was tucked under a white headdress. When she came to a stop in front of him, he felt a very noble presence in her posture - back straight, hands in front of her, and her icy-blue eyes locked onto him.

"Morning Zelda," He said, looking up at the princess with a smile.

"Morning? It is already in the afternoon,"

"It...is?"

"Indeed, I was a bit surprised to hear that you did not arrive at training with Impa," Link's face begun to turn sour at the thought of training. He had trained with the royal guardian in his future - learning how to use a sword without hesitation, and learned various techniques including a jump strike and great spin. Why did he need more training?

"I… thought I could use a bit of relaxation," he rubbed his hand along the back of his neck. "Don't heroes get time to relax?" He looked at Zelda and saw that she only held worry and concern in her expression.

"So you have no intention of leaving the castle without saying goodbye?"

Link froze in his seat, stunned. He did not say a word to Zelda, and instead looked away. He had planned on leaving; he was going to leave the castle without saying anything to anyone, and return to the Kokiri forest for a while. He wasn't going to be gone for long, just long enough to catch up with his friends. He didn't want anyone to know.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Impa informed me that you were leaving,"

"How did _she_ find out?"

"When the ranch owner showed up at the castle with a small horse, there are only a few in the castle still young enough to ride a small horse," He was, again, left with nothing to say. "Do you not like it here?"

"I do," He looked at Zelda, "I just… I miss my friends,"

Zelda shuffled beside him before sitting down. She looked up to the sky and sighed.

"You miss your fairy friend," Only responded with a slow nod, she reached around her dress and pulled out something small from a pocket. She held the Ocarina of Time.

Link noticed the instrument, and confusion came across his face, "Why do you have the Ocarina on you?"

"I want you to take it with you," She handed him the instrument, "Although it has been a short time, I feel like we have known each other for a long time. I want you to take this with you on your travel, so you can promise me to return,"

His hand wrapped around the ocarina, holding it delicately in his hands. He placed his lips on the mouthpiece and begun to playing a soft melody on the instrument. Zelda identified the song as her lullaby, the song her guardian first taught Link when they first met. His playing was well practiced.

"Link…" She looked at Link as he pulled the instrument away, "Promise me you will return,"

"I promise,"


	3. Impish Thievery

_**Chapter Two: Impish Thievery**_

* * *

Hello, sorry for the late night update, but I did realize rather late that today was Monday, and quickly remembered that I have to post this weeks chapter. There were no additional favourites, follows or reviews for this week, so with this, we return to the neurotic salesman.

* * *

His mutterings became more boisterous as he continued through the woods. The red-haired man with the large pack began rubbing his hands anxiously together with his eyes shifting around him. He was positive he saw it, a yellow light floating around in the trees. It was on his left. Or maybe his right.

What was that? A snapped twig? His thoughts began to run rampant, Maybe it is a wolfos, stalking behind me and waiting for me to rest. Maybe it is a deku sprout curious of where I am going. Maybe it is a guay sitting on a branch above and broke off a twig. The man continued to look around the woods for any sign of movement.

He realized how dark these woods were. There was no light penetrating the treetops, and there was a faint, eerie fog encasing the forest.

There it was, the yellow light again, floating about in the distance! He was positive that he saw it there; but with the thick fog bordering around him, he was unsure if what the man saw was in fact the strange yellow light.

"Nothing is out there," He reassured himself, "Nothing but the trees,"

He continued walking, shuffling his feet along the ground as his eyes kept a stout look around. He turned the corner of a large tree, when he was startled by two eerily glowing lights. He took a step backwards and lost his footing. The weight of his bag dragged him backwards as he landed with a thud.

* * *

This is just too easy, A jumpy man walking around the woods, oh, man, Skull Kid will be really happy with this one! The fairy fluttered around the trees following a strange man who was walking through the forest. He seemed very fidgety, but that made scaring the life out of them so much better. The trees lit up with a yellow-tint as she flew by.

I wish Tael would hurry up, I don't want to keep following this weirdo around forever, she noticed that the man had been looking around and possibly spotted her on various occasions. With the way he was reacting though, she had a feeling he was unsure what he saw. She continued to follow quietly, her wings barely fluttering.

Something about him bothered her. He was… what was the word… head case? yeah, that seems right. The fairy continued to follow him and noticed that he kept looking around frantically. She wasn't paying attention to where she was flying and flew into a branch.

*Snap*

She turned to see him jump and search. Did he think he was being followed? Maybe he already knew she was following her and was searching for confirmation.Skull Kid will freak if I blew this… she watched like a statue till the man had continued walking.

She sighed in relief.

Flying up behind her was a purple fairy. His flight was a bit unbalanced as he was trying to fly quickly towards her. She turned to see the familiar light of her brother.

"Great timing Tael," She said, pointing down to the man below, "He looks like someone with some good stuff on him,"

"Okay…" Tael gasped. He was out of breath. He must have flown fast the entire way here.

The two fairies flew down together, watching carefully where the man was walking. When he walked by a thick trunk tree, that was when the two of them fluttered lower. His gaze was elsewhere when they passed him. When he looked forward, they jumped him, and watched as he fell backwards and winded himself.

"That was easy," the yellow-glowing fairy declared. She turned to her brother with a smile, "There's bound to be something good on him worth selling," As she finished saying this, twigs snapped in the distance. Both of them turned to see a small child walking towards them. He had a face like wood, a beak, and a straw hat.

She waved her small arm, "Hey, Skull Kid..."


End file.
